Entre cartas y demás
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Theo envía una carta. Draco y Blaise se entrometen. Harry recibe una carta. Ambos chicos comienzan una correspondencia que acabara en un desastre o quizá no?. Slash. Theo/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre cartas y demás...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, casa productora, editorial, etc…

Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener.

**Advertencias:**Slash / Hombre x Hombre / Ternura / Formato de escritura algo raro

**Notas:** En las aclaraciones les hago un pequeño resumen y pues esto es un Theodore/Harry. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

**Aclaraciones:**No tiene una relación precisamente con los libros, quizá mas adelante, si es así lo aclarare. Theo deseaba declararle sus sentimientos a Luna Lovegood, sin embargo Draco y Blaise ven la oportunidad para burlarse del niño "pesado" de Slytherin y y el niño dorado de Dumbledore. La broma trae algo mas que risas y diversión, sobre todo a Theo y Harry.

**N/A: **Me encanta esta pareja, no existe en el canon pero tengo una obsesión. Se que tengo uno pendiente, no se desesperen lo terminare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. En fin, disfrútenlo. Son pequeños drabbles que conforme la historia avanza se hacen mas largos lo prometo.

**Entre cartas y demás...**

**Capitulo 1**

**Envio y Recepciòn.**

Theo quería invitarla a salir. El día de hoy se había animado a enviarle una carta. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que la inmadurez de sus compañeros de casa fuese a arruinarle el plan y a cambiarle el futuro.

Harry había recibido una carta. Era una carta muy hermosa y romántica, tanto, que le hizo caer enamorado. Quiso entonces conocer a su admiradora –quizá una Hufflepuff- así que respondió sin dudarlo mucho. Nunca iba a imaginarse que quien escribió aquella carta no era una Hufflepuff, mucho menos una chica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, casa productora, editorial, etc…

Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener.

**Advertencias:**Slash / Hombre x Hombre / Ternura / Formato de escritura algo raro

**Notas:** En las aclaraciones les hago un pequeño resumen y pues esto es un Theodore/Harry. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

**Aclaraciones:**No tiene una relación precisamente con los libros, quizá mas adelante, si es así lo aclarare. Theo deseaba declararle sus sentimientos a Luna Lovegood, sin embargo Draco y Blaise ven la oportunidad para burlarse del niño "pesado" de Slytherin y y el niño dorado de Dumbledore. La broma trae algo mas que risas y diversión, sobre todo a Theo y Harry.

**N/A: **Me encanta esta pareja, no existe en el canon pero tengo una obsesión. Se que tengo uno pendiente, no se desesperen lo terminare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. En fin, disfrútenlo. Son pequeños drabbles que conforme la historia avanza se hacen mas largos lo prometo.

**Entre Cartas y demás...**

**Segunda Carta...**

Theo se había sonrojado cuando recibió la respuesta. Se había sorprendido al leer la carta. Se imaginaba algo más fuera de lo común, quizá que le hablase en ella de Nargles o cualquier otra creatura mágica. Nunca se había esperado ideas y palabras tan inocentes pero a la vez tan serias. Quizá Luna era más que la niña soñadora que todos veían por los pasillos. Quizá era alguien como todos. Se desanimó al no recibir una respuesta en cuanto a la cita, pero el tener la certeza de que la conocería más a través de aquellas cartas le daba esperanzas.

Harry había sido directo – creía que demasiado - Ya estaba cansado de las cartas de admiradoras que solo lo veían como un héroe – cosa que él no creía que era – No quería más fans locas intentando envenenarlo con amortentia. Él estaba esperanzado de encontrar a alguien como se mostraba en esa carta, tan sincero y sensible. Él no quería más mentiras en su vida y creyó que por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela, sin embargo Hermione le animó a seguir con el carteo. Nunca estaba de más el conocer más a esa persona. No iba a arriesgarse como el tonto Gryffindor que la mayoría creía que era, esta vez iba a ser paciente.

Bueno, pues he aquí el segundo drabble o carta o lo que sea :)

Gracias al fav y follows :) por lo tanto va dedicado a ustedes **Aliteru, Rohe **y** The Mad Doll. **Espero y les siga gustando.

Bueno pues ciao y espero aunque sea un review :) para animarme mas xD


End file.
